1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a tire pressure sensing system.
2. Description of Background Art
Known is a mounting structure of a tire pressure sensing system, in which a pressure sensor is mounted on a periphery of a wheel (see Patent Document 1, for example Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Heisei 10-44726 (Page 3, FIG. 1)
FIG. 1 of the above publication is reproduced herein to describe the aforementioned technology. Note that the reference numerals in the publication are re-assigned so that new reference numerals are provided, and the names in the publication are also partially changed.
FIG. 11 of the present application is a reproduction of FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Heisei 10-44726. In the mounting structure of a tire pressure sensing system 200, the tire pressure sensing system 201 is constructed by an air valve 204 attached to a rim portion 203 of a wheel 202, a case 206 placed on a base portion 205 of the air valve 204, a pressure sensor 207 accommodated in the case 206, a signal processing circuit 208 and a battery 209. It can be said that the tire pressure sensing system 200 has a construction in which main members of the tire pressure sensing system 201 are integrally attached to the air valve 204.
However, since the above described mounting structure of a tire pressure sensing system 200 has the construction where the main members of the tire pressure sensing system 201 are integrally attached to the air valve 204, the weight of the tire pressure sensing system 201 is concentrated in the vicinity of the air valve 204. Therefore, the dynamic balance of the wheel 202 is disrupted and a large balance weight (not shown) for correcting the dynamic balance is thus required. This may increase the weight of the wheel 202.
Further, in the aforementioned mounting structure of a tire pressure sensing system 200, the tire pressure sensing system 201 has a shape protruding from the circumference of the rim portion 203 of the wheel 202. Thus, when replacing a tire, cares should be taken in order not to break the tire pressure sensing system 201, which results in low workability for tire replacement.